1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrially useful resin composition, especially an adhesive resin composition for the production of a laminated body, and to a laminated body using the resin composition.
More specifically, the invention relates to a 4-methyl-1-pentene resin composition preferably used for the production of a laminated body having excellent heat resistance, transparency, gas permeability, mold releasability and liguid drainability as attributes of 4-methyl-1-pentene polymer, and having excellent heat sealing strength, excellent mechanical properties such as impact resistance and particulary, excellent in adhesiveness not only to 4-methyl-1-pentene resin but also to other type of resins, and also relates to a laminate body such as bottles, containers, films and sheets using the resin composition.
2. Prior Art
4-Methyl-1-pentene polymers by utillizing its good properties such as heat resistance, transparency, gas permeability and releasability plan to extend uses to various usages such as tableware for electronic cooking ovens, releasable films for FPC, paper or baking cartons for the step of making artificial leather, medical treatment syringes or containers for preserving medicines, agricultural chemicals, cosmetics or blood or measuring instruments therefor and preservation containers for vegetables and fruits. However, there are problems in that their heat sealing strength and impact resistance are inferior, and their practical properties are desired to be increased further. In the case of forming containers, it was desired to improve their rigidity, especially their properties such as their rigidity at high temperatures. Thus, the 4-methyl-1-pentene type resin and another thermoplastic resin such as a polyolefin, polyesters or polyamides were investigated to form multilayered structures. For example, it is investigated that 4-methyl-1-pentene type resin and another polyolefin resin having excellent heat sealability and impact strength, especially an ethylene type polymer, are multilayered to supplement each other.
However, 4-methyl-1-pentene polymer has poor adhesiveness to another resin such as an ethylene type polymer, even when both belong to the same category of olefin polymer, owing to its low surface tension. Accordingly, it was difficult to directly adhere the above resin and to prepare multilayer laminate.
For this reason, adhesive resins to be used as an adhesive layer to be an intermediate medium have been variously investigated (Japanese Patent Publication No. 59768/1992, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.145844/1985). There are uses in which a certain result has been obtained by these techniques, but there are new uses in which a further improvement in performance is required for further improvement. 4-Methyl-1-pentene resin composition in which a balance in properties is good, a laminated body using a 4-methyl-1-pentene composition and a 4-methyl-1-pentene resin composition for adhering for the preparation of a laminated body are desired in the above new uses. Furthermore, a thermoplastic resin other than the polyolefins was also investigated to form multilayer laminate with the 4-methyl-1-pentene resin (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 107438/1992). But according to this technique, interlayer adhesiveness was not enough, and a further improvement was desired.